Love Letter: Duo to Heero (and sequel)
by Air Guardian
Summary: Yoai warning...duh. Anyway, two years after Endless Waltz, Duo and Heero are separated. Duo decides to write a letter to Heero. And yes, this is due to my lava lamp.
1. Love Letter: Duo to Heero

Love Letter: Duo to Heero  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing. That's too bad really...see...I have plans... ::evil grin::  
Second Disclaimer: I don't own Yesterday's Letter by 98 Degrees. I have no idea who owns it but  
I think 98 degrees and whoever their company does. What? I'm too lazy to check my CD case. The  
only difference in the lyrics is when they said 'girl' I changed it into 'boy'.  
  
Warning: 2+1 yoai  
  
AN: I was bored. So I turned on my lava lamp and started searching for good songs for Heero and  
Duo. I was going to- ::feels people staring at her:: Okay, forget my ranting...just get on with  
the fic...  
  
~  
Summary: This takes place two years after Endless Waltz. Duo and Heero are obviously separated.  
~  
  
Duo was looking through his drawers when he found an old picture of Heero. He smiled a  
little. Those were the times. He searched the drawer some more and found Heero's new address.   
(AN: Don't ask me how he knows where Heero lives.) The idea of a letter ran through his mind.  
Duo sat down and picked up a pen. Hell, what was he supposed to write?  
  
****  
I wrote a letter yesterday   
Just trying to explain   
Couldn't find the words to say   
Cause you are so far away, so far away   
****  
  
He began, slowly scraping the pen on the sheet of paper...  
  
'Dear Heero,  
  
How ya doin'? I-'  
  
He crumped up the paper. That wasn't good enough. How was he supposed to mail a letter  
to the one he...he...  
  
****  
I wrote a letter yesterday   
It's so hard for me to face   
That it had to end this way   
But my love will never change, will never change   
****  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair. Damn it Heero, why did you have to move away? Why did  
you have to leave me?? If you only...  
  
****  
When I search my soul to find the truth   
About the love we shared   
I wonder why you're no longer here   
****  
  
Hell, I bet you don't even care for me. I bet you think I'm some annoying, hyper, boy  
that just won't grow up. I bet you think that nothing in the world effects me. Well, guess what?  
It does. And I was hurt when you left without even saying 'bye'  
  
****  
You can just walk away   
But I don't feel the same   
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you   
And those feelings will never fade   
I can't hide my pain   
I can never hide the way I feel for you   
****  
  
Duo sat up and started the letter again. We're apart now. Why would it matter?  
  
****  
I've been talking in my sleep   
About the way it used to be   
Boy(girl) I pray that you hear me   
Then I'll see you in my dreams   
Oh, in my dreams   
****  
  
Heero looked through his mail and saw the letter from Duo Maxwell. His heart skipped a  
beat. What was that baka doing mailing him a letter? Images of a boy with beautiful, colbat blue  
eyes and a long, rich, brown braid with a muscular-Heero stopped himself. He opened the letter.  
  
****  
Well I can't forget the words you said   
To pull away from my life   
And no matter what I'll carry you inside   
****  
  
His eyes scanned the messy writing.  
  
'Dear Heero,  
  
Please don't burn this. Yeah, this is from that stupid baka that annoyed the hell  
outta you two years earlier. Anyway, how are you doing? Married? I'm fine. I know, you're   
probably thinking what the hell is the point of this letter. Well, I guess I have something to   
confess. Hear me out will ya?'  
  
****  
You can just walk away   
But I don't feel the same   
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you   
And those feelings will never fade   
I can't hide my pain   
I can never hide the way I feel for you   
****  
  
'Heero, when I first saw you, well actually, I thought you were the bad guy. But when I   
got to know you, it turned out that you were a wonderful person inside. I saw through that mask.   
Sorta what Relena saw. And that's when I...'  
  
****  
Sooner or later your gonna realize   
That this type of love happens once in your life   
So open your eyes boy(girl)  
And see what we could be   
****  
  
'...realized that I love you.'  
  
Heero dropped the letter. He stared off at the wall for like a hour. Then, almost   
clumsly, he picked up the letter again, and started reading, shaking in his...er...spandex.  
  
****  
You can just walk away   
But I don't feel the same   
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you   
And those feelings will never fade   
I can't hide my pain   
I can never hide the way I feel for you   
****  
  
'I'm betting that you're burning this letter right now. But if you're not...well...I have  
to tell you Heero, I dream of you. You're my fantasy. I want you, dammit. You should be mine.   
I wish you were with me Heero. Not to mention I want to kill Relena. Do you exactly how jealous  
I am of her? Hell...listen to me. Shinigami, jealous of a weak princess. (Great, I'm starting to  
sound like Wufei.) But the truth is...I have a good reason too. She has something that's mine.  
Yes, I know that this is a crappy letter. But what did you expect from a man who's in love?  
  
Forever yours,  
Duo Maxwell  
  
****  
You can just walk away   
But I don't feel the same   
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you   
And those feelings will never fade   
I can't hide my pain   
I can never hide the way I feel for you   
****  
  
Heero put down the letter slowly, heart pounding. Then, he got out a pen and paper.  
  
'Duo...'  



	2. The Answer to Our Life

The Answer to Our Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so there's no reason to get all pushy and stuff. ::glares at  
the people who DO own Gundam Wing:: Haven't your parents told you how to share??!?!?! (^^; Oh  
great, I'm really gonna get sued now...) I don't own the Answer to Our Life by the Backstreet  
Boys. And trust me, you don't want me to write out all the credits to that song. Hell, you don't  
want me to write out any credits.  
  
AN: Intense Yoai warning. Not exactly Lime though. Sequel to Love Letter: Duo to Heero.  
  
~  
  
Duo blinked at the writing. No, it couldn't be true. How...how...he grabbed his jacket  
and ran outside to his car. Without thinking, he started the engin and did 90 mph on the empty  
freeway to where Heero first landed. That beach. Not caring if he got a ticket or his car got  
towed, he parked it on the side of the freeway. A shadow of a man stood against the sunset. Duo  
ran down the steps, nearly tripping, and dying.  
  
****  
Yeah  
You see me sitting here  
A smile upon my face  
The time has come but you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things  
Together we have seen  
It's not too hard if we start to believe  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please  
****  
  
"HEERO!??!?!"  
"What?"  
"How...what...why..."  
  
Duo couldn't complete his sentence since he was out of breathe. He stumbled to Heero  
finally noticing that tripping down stairs can do strange things to the ankle. His ankle gave  
away as he neared Heero. Heero reached out and caught him. Duo turned away so that Heero couldn't  
see him blushing.  
  
****  
Show me a reason  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we  
Fall outta line  
Is it today or is it tonight  
We'll find  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. So, you got my letter eh?"  
"Yeah."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two pilots.  
  
"Did you burn it?"  
"Didn't read my response?"  
  
Duo didn't answer at first. But after another awkward moment, he decided that he better  
say something.  
  
"I got up to the part where you said that you were coming. At least to the place where  
you first crash landed on Earth."  
  
This time, it was Heero who stayed silent. Duo looked up at him. Heero had an   
uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
****  
(oh yeah)  
This world is not at ease  
We seem to hide the truth  
Thinking there's only so much we really can do  
It's up to you and me  
To face our destiny  
The journey's here so let's take the stand  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try (try) to erase all the pain  
So please  
****  
  
"Duo..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Sorry?"  
"Yes."  
"For what?"  
  
Heero looked more uncomfortable. Then Duo noticed Heero tightened his grip a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry I was...well...so harsh towards you."  
Duo blinked. Heero continued, not looking Shinigami in the face.  
"It's just that...the...way...ummm...the way you made me feel, it scared me."  
Duo froze as he listened to Heero go on and on.  
"I tried to hide it because I thought that it would get in the way of the mission. But   
now that the war is over..."  
  
****  
Show me a reason  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we  
Fall outta line  
Is it today or is it tonight  
We'll find (we will find)  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
Duo interrupted him.  
"Heero?"  
Heero looked up, startled. "Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
They looked each other in the eye for the first time in years. Colbat met colbat.  
"I do."  
  
****  
Tell me why we have to cry  
And I try  
When there's so many things we can do  
To help this troubled   
(Ooh) World start a new  
****  
  
Before Heero knew what was happening, Duo pressed his lips against his. Shinigami's arms  
wrapped tightly around the Perfect Soldier's neck.  
  
****  
I need a reason  
I need a sign  
There's no turning back  
I'm here by your side  
Is it today or maybe tonight  
We'll find  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
Heero felt Duo's toungue slowly beginning to play with his own. The Perfect Soldier felt  
hot chills go down his spine. He pressed back and responded to Duo's...er...actions. He ran his  
hand through Shinigami's silky hair.  
  
****  
Show me the way  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall outta line  
Is it today  
(is it today)  
Is it tonight  
The answer to our life  
****  
  
They pulled away at the same time cause they were running out of air. Another moment of  
silence. Duo then closed his eyes and rested on Heero's chest. Heero's expression softened.  
  
"Heero?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Ai shiteru."  
"You too. And Duo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"About your car..."  



End file.
